1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skateboards and more particularly pertains to a new All-Terrain Skateboard for providing a skateboard that can be used for off-road conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of skateboards is known in the prior art. More specifically, skateboards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art skateboards include U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,202; U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,719; U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,161; U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,316; U.S. Pat. No. D246,065; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,639.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new All-Terrain Skateboard. The inventive device includes a deck, a front wheel unit disposed below the deck towards one end thereof, and a rear wheel unit disposed below the deck towards an opposite end thereof. A front suspension system and a rear suspension system each mount the front wheel unit and the rear wheel unit, respectively, to an underside of the deck wherein the front suspension system and the rear suspension system permit the front wheel unit and the rear wheel unit, respectively, to independently pivot forwards and backwards and side to side relative to the deck.
In these respects, the All-Terrain Skateboard according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a skateboard that can be used for off-road conditions.